Un trío entre Dragon Slayers
by Kouga099
Summary: Siento algo por ellos pero dudo como reaccionarian asi que prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, mi meta es que para antes del final del curso debere tenerlos entre mis brazos y por los acontecimientos recientes puede que lo logre. Beta: Pipitah-Chan PD: contiene escenas Lemon Generos: romance y Yaoi COMENTEN. XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Un trio entre Dragon Slayers**_

_Era un día normal, acababa de despertarme,no tenía ganas de empezar las clases pero no tuve otra opción que levantarme y aprontarme para volver a la academia. Luego de tres meses de vacaciones el volver a clases resultaba ser una verdadera pesadilla quería seguir durmiendo, luego ir a la playa, bañarme, tomar sol como solía hacer durante los días de verano pero ahora el tiempo era mi peor enemigo. Termine de desayunar cuando alguien tocó la puerta me acerque y oí gritar a Gajeel _

– _Salamander!, estas ahí, ¿ no querrás llegar tarde el primer día ? -_

_ahí estaba Gajeel no era uno de mis mejores amigos pero de todas maneras sentía algo por el, no podía decírselo por que no estaba seguro como reaccionaria así que prefería dejarlo en secreto, me acerqué a la puerta, la abrí, cerré la puerta detrás de mi ( con llave ) y marche con Gajeel hacia la academia. Al llegar, en la entrada principal estaban Erza, Lucy, y Gray cuando nos acercamos los salude y los 5 seguimos nuestro camino. _

_ El timbre sonó por los pasillos de la academia y entramos a clase,_

_- Hola muchachos, este año yo seré su profesor de historia pueden llamarme Hibiki -._

_Todos en la clase saludaron al profesor menos yo, estaba agotado y no tenía ganas de mover ni un solo dedo, Hibiki comenzó la clase y yo estaba tan aburrido que me dormí, luego de un rato me despertó el timbre del recreo, pero cuando iba a salir el profesor me llamó _

– _Ven aquí, Natsu – me acerqué a el y le pregunté _

– _¿que pasa profesor?- me miró con cara de reprobación y me dijo – ¿que pasa?... pasa que te dormiste en mi clase, como es el primer día no te mandare con el director pero tendrás que pasarte por mi casa esta tarde – terminó de decir con una cara de perversión en su rostro, lo miré, y no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir, no es que me disgustara, no era mucho mayor que yo y tampoco era feo que digamos solo que me sorprendió cuan directo fue conmigo, voltee y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del salón le dije _

– _ahí estaré profesor -._

_Salí al patio de la academia y mientras buscaba a mis amigos un idiota se acercó a mi _

– _oye mariquita, me vas a dar todo el dinero que ten... –_

_no lo dejé terminar la oración y le dije _

– _¿o si no que harás?-_

_me miró con furia y me dijo _

– _o romperé tus frágiles huesos uno por uno – era mucho más alto que yo pero de todos modos no pensaba retroceder en el momento en que iba a golpearlo llego Erza y se colocó entre mi y el bravucón _

– _Tranquila preciosa no lo lastimare, demasiado- el muchacho poso su mano sobre Erza, la misma lo miró e hizo aparecer una espada de la nada el muchacho la miró y le dijo _

– _Sabes que no puedes usar magia aquí, el director no lo permite – Erza le contestó _

– _tienes razón lo había olvidado – hizo desaparecer la espada y golpeó al bravucón en la cara dejándolo en el suelo completamente derrotado. Erza me llevó hacia dentro de la academia y mientras caminábamos le dije – no necesitaba que me salvaras – ella me miró y me dijo que lo sabía, nada más que no quería que me metiera en líos el primer día; volvió a tocar el timbre que indicaba la entrada a clases, nos dirigimos hacia el salón entramos y tomamos asiento esperando que llegara el profesor – Buenos días jóvenes muchos de ustedes ya me conocen pero igualmente me presentare para los nuevos, soy Laxus, su profesor de educación física, nuestra primera clase será teórica, así que no se emocionen-, el profesor de educación física era alto, rubio y tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en unos de sus ojos sinceramente después de Gajeel era el que más me gustaba, la única persona que sabía que yo sentía una fuerte atracción por los hombres era Erza, es mi mejor amiga nos conocemos desde pequeños y a los 14 le conté de mis sentimientos por Gajeel , luego de eso estamos más unidos que nunca me considera como su hermano menor y me cuida desde entonces, cambiando de tema una cosa que me sorprendía de esta academia era que la mayoría de los profesores eran prácticamente de nuestra edad pero de todas maneras sabían demasiado, mientras me sumía más y más en mis pensamientos el profesor pasaba la lista presté atención solo por que no quería tener la falta así que cuando dijo mi nombre levante la mano y dije presente, la clase continuó con unas preguntas sobre como ejercitar los músculos y otras tonterías cuando tocó el timbre de salida al recreo todos salieron muy rápido al igual que yo, quería refrescar la mente me fui con Lucy, Gray y Erza y hablamos de cosas que nos preocupaban, el timbre volvió a sonar entramos a la próxima clase la misma pasó hasta que llegó la hora de irnos. Salimos de la academia y mis amigos fueron en dirección a sus casas menos yo que tuve que irme a la casa del profesor Hibiki caminé y caminé hasta que tras mas o menos 30 minutos de caminata llegué a la casa del profesor; toqué la puerta, y luego de unos segundos Hibiki abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar pero antes de eso me puso un hechizo desconocido para mi. Me ofreció una bebida y la rechace hasta que en su rostro se volvió a dibujar la misma cara de perversión con la cual me había invitado a su casa esa misma tarde; hizo que me sentara y comenzó a hablarme – Bueno Natsu, aquí empieza nuestro pequeño juego, esto será así: yo te haré una pregunta si la respondes bien yo me quitare una prenda de ropa y si la respondes mal tu serás el que te quites la ropa – lo miré con sorpresa al ver cuan pervertido era y obviamente intente irme pero cuando quise levantarme el profesor me tomó del brazo e hizo que me sentara de nuevo así que decidí usar magia – karyuu no hokou – me sorprendí al ver que nada sucedió por lo que mire a Hibiki y le pregunté que me había hecho el me respondió que el hechizo que me puso al entrar a su casa me quitaba la magia hasta que terminara el juego me senté y analicé mis opciones, luego de unos segundos decidí que me quedaría para ver que sucedía; Hibiki se sentó frente a mi y me formuló la primera pregunta: - ¿ en que año nací ? - mire a Hibiki molesto mientras le decía – como mierda voy a saber en que año nació – el profesor me devolvió la mirada y me dijo que eso era problema mio – usted nació en el año 1994 – me miró con cara de decepción y me dijo que había nacido en el año 1995, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó en la mejilla mientras me sacaba la camiseta cuando terminó de sacármela quede con el torso desnudo y continuó el juego – segunda pregunta: cuando fue la primera vez que el consejo de magia entró en reunion, lo dimos en clase – al terminar me miró con una sonrisa perversa ya que el sabía que ese mismo día me había dormido en clase – ehhh, no, no lo sé – contesté indefenso ante Hibiki, el mismo volvió a acercarse a mí y mientras lamía uno de mis pezones empezó a desabrocharme el vaquero terminó de sacármelo y acaricio mi miembro (cubierto por mi ropa interior) ya casi erecto, volvió a su lugar y me dijo que continuaba el juego – tercera pregunta: como se llama el director de la academia – lo miré con alegria y le dije – el director de la academia se llama Gildarts Clive- me miró y me dijo que era correcto,así que me acerque a el y le saque la camiseta despacio mientras acariciaba su entrepierna termine y volví a mi lugar, - cuarta pregunta: en que año se fundó la academia – estaba en problemas yo ya estaba en ropa interior y no tenía idea de cuando se había fundado la academia así que agache la cabeza, le dije a Hibiki que no lo sabía y en su cara se formó una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado la lotería por tercera vez se acercó a mi y comenzó muy lentamente a retirarme la ropa interior, mi pene quedo al descubierto e Hibiki lo lamió haciendo que yo soltara un pequeño gemido de placer, ya no pudo resistir y se saco la ropa al igual que yo, o al menos la ropa que me quedaba, mientras me besaba fuimos hasta su cuarto y lo tiré en la cama mientras chupaba su miembro entre sus gemidos de placer murmuraba mi nombre lo que me impulsaba a causarle más y más placer luego de unos minutos chupando su miembro comencé a preparar su entrada trasera metí uno de mis dedos mientras Hibiki decía mi nombre cada vez más fuerte mi dedo se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás dentro del trasero de Hibiki hasta que decidí meter el segundo dedo, Hibiki comenzó a retorcerse de placer. Mientras con mi mano derecha metía y sacaba mis dedos con la izquierda manoseaba su miembro haciendo que Hibiki prácticamente gritara mi nombre, saqué mis dedos y metí mi pene dentro del trasero de Hibiki este me miro agarro mi cintura y me impulso hacia adelante haciendo que mi pene entrara aun más dentro de el, solo para complacerlo empecé a embestirlo con suavidad y a medida que se iba acostumbrando aumentaba la velocidad lo único que a ambos nos salia de la boca eran nuestros nombres, seguí embistiéndolo hasta que en un momento eyacule empecé a reducir la velocidad hasta que saque mi pene de dentro de Hibiki este también había eyaculado y los dos estábamos listos para terminar así que fuimos juntos a la ducha y comenzamos a bañarnos para limpiar el liquido seminal de nuestros cuerpos. Mientras nos bañábamos nos acariciábamos me besó gentilmente en la boca y yo le devolví el beso nos besamos por largo rato hasta que terminamos de bañarnos, volvimos al comedor, tome mi ropa me vestí y salí por la puerta saludando a Hibiki con un beso en la boca, volví a caminar hasta que llegué a mi casa, agotado, y me puse a hacer la tarea que me habían mandado para el día siguiente. Luego de terminar cené llamé a Erza para contarle lo sucedido y por ultimo me fui a dormir. Al día siguiente me levanté me vestí desayune y me fui de mi casa hacia la casa de Erza; por el camino un par de jóvenes se acercaron a mi e intentaron asaltarme los derrote fácilmente y continué caminando hasta que llegue a la casa de Erza, golpee la puerta y Erza se asomó como si recién se hubiera despertado me miro con molestia y dijo – que haces aquí Natsu ? - la mire y le dije que tenia que apurarse por que sino iba a llegar tarde a la academia, Erza me miró y me dijo que era sábado por lo que saqué mi celular y lo comprobe era cierto era sábado me había despertado temprano para nada la salude volví para mi casa y me puse a ver la tele hasta el mediodía luego de almorzar me dirigí hacia el parque y allí me encontré con las dos personas que menos esperaba ver ese día así es allí sentados en una banca estaban Gajeel y Laxus me acerqué a ellos y los salude les pregunté que hacían y Gajeel me dijo que le estaba pidiendo a Laxus que lo entrenara así que aprovechando la oportunidad en mas de un sentido le pedí a Laxus si me podía entrenar a mi también a lo cual respondió que si, yo estaba emocionado además de entrenar iba a poder ver a Gajeel y quizás también a Laxus más de una vez sin camiseta y en los vestidores cuando tuviéramos que bañarnos podría verlo desnudo este sin duda era el mejor día de vida por el momento, Laxus nos miró y antes de irse nos dijo que estuviéramos mañana a las 10 en punto en su casa los dos dijimos si con la cabeza y yo por lo menos volví para mi casa Gajeel no se lo que hizo después. Me desperté con dolor de cabeza así que me levanté de la cama y fui al baño para tomar una aspirina luego de eso desayuné y me fijé la hora eran las 9:30 me vestí con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de manga corta y marché hacia la casa de Laxus por el camino observaba con atención todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor hasta que por fin luego de unos cuantos minutos llegué a la casa de Laxus o al menos esta era la dirección que nos había dado a mi y a Gajeel golpeé la puerta y casi al instante Laxus me abrió y me hizo pasar._


	2. capitulo 2: Gajeel ya es mío

_Capitulo 2: Gajeel ya es mio_

_hola Natsu – dijo Laxus mientras me observaba de los pies a la cabeza._

_Hola, Laxus ¿o prefieres que te llame entrenador?- le contesté tocándome la cabeza._

_No hace falta, Laxus esta bien – me contestó _

_entré a su casa y era muy grande, me hizo sentar en un sillón y me dijo que debíamos esperar a Gajeel para comenzar, mientras esperábamos comencé a observar a Laxus detenidamente mientras que el hacía lo mismo, su cuerpo era, era, no se como describirlo dejemoslo en que era lo más cercano a la perfección que yo hubiera visto jamás seguí bajando hasta que miré su entrepierna luego de unos minutos alguien tocó el timbre de la casa por lo que Laxus se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, era Gajeel , Laxus lo saludó y lo hizo pasar también. Nos contó como iba a ser el entrenamiento luego de que termino de explicarnos nos dirigimos hacia la pista de atletismo de la ciudad una vez allí Laxus nos hizo sacar la camiseta con la excusa de que necesitaba ver nuestro abdominales para ver si estábamos listos para determinados ejercicios, yo veía el torso desnudo de Gajeel y babeaba por dentro._

_ Laxus nos hizo correr un rato, luego tuvimos que hacer series con maquinas de ejercicio dentro del gimnasio y por ultimo tuvimos que hacer todo tipo de abdominales, luego de que terminamos los ejercicios de ese día Laxus nos dijo que fuéramos a las duchas a bañarnos, una vez dentro de las duchas Gajeel y yo comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa para bañarnos, una vez que los dos quedamos desnudos nos dirigimos hacia las duchas y los escasos centímetros que recorrimos para llegar a ellas para mi fueron eternos por que cada segundo que pasaba observaba el cuerpo de Gajeel desnudo con su miembro colgando de su entrepierna, tenía unas ganas de abalanzarme sobre el pero tenía que controlarme no era el momento adecuado, nos bañamos rápidamente sin que Laxus llegara. Cuando terminamos nos vestimos con la ropa que habíamos traído y volvimos con Laxus a la cancha; una vez allí el nos dijo lo siguiente:_

_entrenaran conmigo solo los fin de semana durante la semana quiero que todos los días entrenen juntos por lo menos una hora al día -, esta era la mejor noticia que había oído en mucho tiempo casi parecía que Laxus conocía mis sentimientos y me estaba ayudando a conquistar a Gajeel_

_claro Laxus – contestamos Gajeel y yo a la vez, luego de esto nos despedimos y nos retiramos._

_Llegue a mi casa cené y me fui a dormir ya que al otro día tenía clase._

_***sueño***_

_**Estaba en una casa desconocida, intenté moverme pero no pude, estaba atado a una cama y desnudo, en eso entra alguien a la habitación, es Gajeel, para mi sorpresa esta desnudo también, se tira encima mio y comienza a besarme muy salvajemente en los labios yo correspondo el beso haciéndolo más intenso que antes, nos besamos un buen rato hasta que empieza a bajar más hasta que llega a mi miembro, lo lame un par de veces mientras yo digo su nombre entre gemidos de placer.**_

_**Esto aún no termina Salamander – me dice al momento que acomoda mi pene para que entre bien en su trasero.**_

_**Cuando lo logra se deja caer haciendo que mi miembro penetre profundamente en el, gemí con fuerza al igual que el lo hizo y con la poca movilidad que tenia comencé a embestirlo seguimos así un par de minutos hasta que...**_

_Oí que alguien tocaba la puertay enseguida conteste que ya iba pero cuando apoye la mano en mi cama para levantarme toqué una sustancia pegajosa en las sabanas, mire la cama y estaba bastante mojada al igual que mi pantalón._

_por que ahora – dije mientras corría al baño para limpiarme._

_Tocaron la puerta por segunda vez y volví a contestar – ya voy – mientras terminaba de lavar mis manos. Llegué hasta la entrada de mi casa y al ver a través del orificio de la puerta observé a Erza parada esperándome, abrí la puerta mientras la saludaba, la hice pasar y le pedí que me esperara unos momentos a que me cambiara, ella miró mi pantalón mojado y me pregunto que paso solamente suspiré y lo solté sin más._

_un sueño con Gajeel -_

_ah – me dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_Me puse el uniforme del liceo y nos marchamos hacia él, por el camino Erza comenzó a interrogarme sobre todo lo que había pasado durante mi fin de semana._

_Y ¿ que tal te fue con Hibiki ? -_

_bastante bien se podría decir – le dije con una sonrisa que me delataba_

_tuvieron... sexo – me dijo prácticamente en un susurro _

_... si ... - le dije mientras miraba como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara_

_seguimos caminando mientras le contaba el resto de lo sucedido el fin de semana_

_¿Viste luego de que fui a tu casa el sábado? - le dije_

_si ¿que pasó? - me pregunto con una curiosidad tremenda_

_luego de que me marche, volví a mi casa, estuve allí hasta el mediodía y luego me fui hacia el parque, ¿adivina a quienes me encontré?- le pregunté_

_ya lo se, te encontraste a Laxus y a Gajeel – me dijo al momento que mi cara le decía que tenía razón_

_eres una bruja, siempre me lees la mente – le dije en broma_

_te conozco desde chico, siempre sabré lo que piensas – me dijo con una sonrisa irritable en su rostro._

_Ah una cosa más - me dijo_

_me dices de que se trataba el sueño -_

_es un poco... como decirlo FUERTE – le dije mientras bajaba la mirada al piso._

_Natsu... he visto a mi abuela desnuda, ya nada puede impresionarme – me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro._

_Esta bien comenzaré, yo estaba desnudo y atado a una cama en una casa desconocida, en eso entra Gajeel desnudo también se tira sobre mi y comienza a besarme luego lame mi pene y por ultimo antes de despertar hace que lo penetre, eso es todo, sin mucho detalle – terminé con un rostro triunfal al ver su cara._

_Wow, si que era fuerte – me dijo mientras reía_

_Por fin llegamos al liceo y como siempre en la entrada estaban Gajeel, Gray y Lucy, Erza y yo los saludamos y los 5 entramos a clases._

_ La primera hora tuvimos Biología todo fue bastante tranquilo menos por un par de ocasiones en las que un par de compañeros se intentaron hacer los graciosos pero no les salio, sonó el timbre de salida al recreo y todos salimos fui hacia la cantina y compré algo para comer, al momento en el que iba a comer lo que compré sonó el timbre de entrada_

_!mierda! - dije mientras guardaba el refuerzo en uno de mis bolsillos para entrar a clase._

_Entré al salón, me senté en mi asiento y esperé a que llegara el profesor, mientras tanto me puse a hablar con Erza._

_Natsu, tengo que contarte algo – me dijo Erza mientras movía mi brazo para que yo le prestara atención._

_Dime – le dije con un tono de desinterés que no le agrado mucho._

_Pasa, que el chico lindo de la clase de al lado me invitó a salir – me dijo alegremente._

_¿Quién? ¿Jellal? - le dije preocupado por ella ya que el tenía fama de casanova._

_Si el mismo – me dijo mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendía por su cara._

_No creo que debas salir con el Erza – le dije mientras en su cara aparecía un gesto poco amigable._

_Ah ya veo lo que pasa – me dijo _

_¿que dices? - le pregunte desconcertado._

_¿Te gusta no es así? quieres tenerlo en tu cama por eso no quieres que salga con el ¿verdad? - me dijo muy enojada._

_No, creéme no... - me tapo la boca y me dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de mi._

_Deja lo así Natsu, pensé que eras mi amigo-. _

_yo..., Erza..., espera – le dije, pero no hubo caso, me sentía pésimo por lo que había ocurrido así que le inventé al profesor que me sentía mal y me dejaron ir para mi casa._

_Una vez en mi casa me puse a ver la tele mientras pensaba._

_no puedo dejar así lo que pasó con Erza – me dije mientras escuchaba el opening de Bleach_

_igual sé que no puedo hacer nada, por que cuando Erza cree tener la razón no escucha a nadie que diga lo contrario – me dije a mi mismo._

_ Seguí mirando la tele hasta que escuche a alguien golpear la puerta, me levanté del sillón y fui hasta la entrada para ver quien era y para mi sorpresa era Gajeel, abrí enseguida y le pregunte que necesitaba, se metió para dentro de mi casa me puso contra la pared y dijo que me necesitaba a mi._

_Comenzó a besarme desenfrenada mente mientras que a mi se me iba el aire, pero de todas maneras prefería que me siguiera besando, tuve que separarme de el para poder respirar y le pregunté a que se debía todo esto, me llevo hasta el sillón y comenzó a explicármelo._

_veras Salamander, desde primer grado me gustas y con el tiempo ese sentimiento se fue intensificando y ayer cuando te vi desnudo no pude contenerlo más, hace más o menos una hora decidí venir a decírtelo – me explicó Gajeel todo de corrido y sin ninguna pausa._

_Esto es mejor de lo que creí – pensé en voz alta_

_a mi también me gustas Gajeel, ¿quieres saltarte directo a la acción? - le pregunté mientras le sacaba la camiseta._

_Estaba esperando que dijeras eso – me dijo mientras colocaba sus labios en los míos._

_ Comenzó a tocar mi pene mientras me besaba, me llevó hasta mi habitación en donde me tiro contra la cama terminó de quitarse la ropa al igual que yo, y todo nuestro cuerpo quedo unido con el del otro._

_ Siguió besándome por un buen rato y mi excitación aumentaba a cada momento, descendió hasta mi cuello. lo lamió levemente haciendo que mi boca produjera un gemido bastante breve durante el cual Gajeel empezó a esparcir besos al rededor de mi torso, bajo hasta mi pelvis y también la besó por un rato yo me moría de placer, me aferré de las sabanas de mi cama para no empezar a moverme pero cuando Gajeel comenzó a chupar intensamente mi pene no pude evitar gritar su nombre._

_G..aje...el – decía, no porque no quisiera decir otra cosa sino por que lo único que me salía de la boca era eso, su nombre._

_Aaah... ah... uuhh... - decía mientras chupaba mi pene._

_Me dio vuelta al momento que me decía en que posición quería que me pusiera (en cuatro) solo me limite a obedecerlo, metió un dedo en mi trasero mientras yo gemía fuertemente de placer, metió el segundo y luego el tercero, luego de eso me pidió que le pasara el preservativo que había en su pantalón, obedecí y se lo di, se lo puso y finalmente me penetro mientras con una mano llevaba hacia delante y atrás mi pene._

_ Esa sensación, era esplendida, su pene dentro de mi una y otra vez entraba y salía, no quería que se detuviera nunca y para mi suerte esto duró un buen rato antes de llegar al final. Retiró su pene de mi cuerpo y me dijo que me tocaba a mi mientras adoptaba una posición bastante buena para mi por decirlo de alguna manera, me acerqué a el de forma inmediata y enseguida metí mi pene en el cuerpo de Gajeel, se sentía tan bien que no quería detenerme lo embestí con fuerza durante unos largos minutos hasta que por fin logré terminar. Me acosté con el en mi cama con mi pene aún dentro del mismo y así quedamos un buen rato, luego de más o menos 15 minutos fuimos a bañarnos yo primero y el después y cuando los dos quedamos limpios volvimos a mi cama el se acostó del lado derecho y yo del lado izquierdo, mientras veía la tele yo me recosté en su pecho y empecé a acariciar sus pectorales, el me acariciaba la cabeza con ternura y eso me gustaba mucho._

_ El timbre de la puerta sonó y enseguida fui a abrir miré por el orificio y vi a Erza llorando desenfrenada mente, abrí la puerta y ella levanto la mirada._

_T... ías razón – me dijo entre sollozos mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y yo correspondía el abrazo._

_¿Jellal te plantó no es así? - le pregunté de forma directa_

_Algo peor, me dejo por otra en plena cita – dijo ella mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_Esta las paga – dije mientras hacía entrar a Erza en mi casa._

_Oye Salamander ¿ quien es? - me preguntó Gajeel desde mi habitación haciendo que Erza me mirara con sorpresa._

_Luego te lo explico, pero por ahora tengo algo importante que hacer -_

_Me vestí rápidamente para pelear, salude a Gajeel con un beso en sus labios y a Erza con uno en la mejilla y partí hacia donde Jellal se encontraba._

_ Cuando lo encontré me acerqué a el y le di un puñetazo en el estómago._

_¿ que haces maldito bastardo ? - me dijo muy molesto._

_Vengar a mi amiga - le dije mientras el bloqueaba otro de mis puños._

_¿A esa pelirroja estúpida ? - me dijo, pero eso ya fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

_¡Karyu no tekken ! - mis manos se envolvieron en fuego y comencé a golpear a Jellal fuertemente en todo su cuerpo._

_Me aleje de él y esperé a ver que hacía, pero vi que no se levantaba así que solamente me di vuelta y en ese momento Jellal me golpeo en la cara mandándome a volar unos metros hacia atrás, cuando vi hacia donde se encontraba me di cuenta que lo que estaba tirado en el suelo era tan solo una proyección de pensamiento, me di vuelta y lo ataqué_

_Karyu no hokko – dije mientras que al momento siguiente estaba lanzando un gran rugido de fuego que dio de lleno a Jellal luego de eso volví a atacar para asegurarme que ya lo había derrotado_

_Loto carmesí: puño del dragón de fuego – dije mientras levantaba a Jellal lo dejaba suspendido en el aire y comenzaba a golpearlo de una manera intensa haciendo que cada golpe fuera 10 veces más fuerte que el anterior, luego de que terminé el quedo sangrando por varios lugares y completamente derrotado me acerqué a el y le dije._

_No te metas con Erza o la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte -._

_Volví a mi casa y les conté a Erza y a Gajeel lo que había pasado luego de eso Erza me agradeció y se fue, Gajeel y yo volvimos a la cama y nos dormimos abrazados uno con el otro._


End file.
